


So...Weed, Am I Right?

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Past relationship seamista, Pastel!Mermista, Punk!Adora, Punk/Pastel Alternate Universe, background pertrapta, honestly this is kind of a crack fic haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: How do you ask out someone both in your league and out of it? That sounded paradoxical and philosophical, but it was probably just because Adora was high.orThe one where the She-ra princesses are in high school and are into smoking pot





	1. Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i was thinking lol enjoy tho

"Word on the street is that Mermista is now single," Glimmer said, out of the blue. Adora narrowed her eyes at her, only managing to glare at a head of pink hair, as Glimmer had turned around to talk to Bow, sitting next to her.

She scowled and sank down into her seat at her desk. Mermista, one of the hottest girls in school, suddenly single? Suspicious. She and Sea Hawk were iconic™, it was weird that they'd broken up so suddenly. And Adora was great at overhearing gossip, how had Glimmer known about it before her?

Glimmer wasn't really her name, of course. A lot of the popular people in school went by nicknames. Adora herself went by She-ra. Rose was Glimmer, Blaine was Bow, Calypso was Mermista, Zack was Sea Hawk, and Violet was Perfuma, just to name a few. At this point, Adora can barely remember where the nicknames came from, but she couldn't say she wasn't a fan of them.

Mermista was one of the coolest kids in school, but if she knew it, she didn't show it. Somehow that made her even cuter-uh, cooler. She didn't hang out with a ton of people, mostly her best friend Perfuma and Perfuma's tech geek girlfriend Entrapta. And she had recently rekindled her on-again off-again romance with Sea Hawk. At least that's what the rumors called it. From what Adora could tell, people just assumed that the two were together a lot so people assumed they were dating, then they'd spend time apart to lessen the rumors, making people assume they broke up. But about two weeks ago, Mermista announced via her flower crown filtered Instagram and Snapchat stories that she and Sea Hawk were officially an item.

Adora unlocked her phone and sent a text to Glimmer.

_How do you know Calypso and Zack broke up?_

They never used nicknames when texting about each other. Some things were just meant to be said, not written.

Glimmer halted her conversation with Bow to check it, giving Adora a side glare once she read it. Her fingers flew across the screen as she typed out a short response and stuffed her phone in her skirt pocket when she was done. Adora's phone buzzed a second later.

_Later. Joint Bathroom. 10:15. Beginning of third_

Adora smirked. The bathroom on the upper northern wing of the building where the classrooms used for detention were was typically abandoned and perfect for doing shit like hooking up or smoking weed. Thus, nicknamed The Joint Bathroom. Nicknames were all the rage here.

"Jeremiah?" Mrs. Spella read from the attendance list.

"Present."

Adora assumed her relaxed "whatever" position at her desk: leaned back with her arms crossed and feet propped up on top of the desk as she waited for her name to be called.

"Blaine?"

"Here," Bow sighed, fiddling with one of the pins on his jacket.

"Adora?"

Adora didn't even respond, she just casually raised her hand.

"Silent as always," Mrs. Spella remarked. Adora just shrugged and pulled out her phone to reply to Glimmer's text.

_Sounds good. See you then._


	2. You told WHO?

"I'm sorry, Mermista, it just slipped out!" Perfuma clasped her hands in front of her nervously. Calypso obviously wasn't going to hurt her friend, but she may yell a little bit. And Perfuma hated yelling.

Good.

"How could you telling the best friend of one of the coolest girls in school that I broke up with my boyfriend just slip out?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident! You had just told me and I was kind of surprised to hear it, so when I bumped into Glimmer...I just kind of blurted it out."

"Oy." Calypso sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Perfuma, Glimmer's a huge gossip, you know that. I'm surprised it's not on her snapchat or anything."

"At least I didn't tell Bow," Perfuma offered.

Calypso snorted. "Yeah, like you could ever keep your mouth shut around him."

"It's just because we're friends, okay?"

"Yeah, and you were way into him before you and Entrapta..."

"This isn't about me!" Perfuma spluttered.

"It kind of is, considering you just had to go and tell the best friend of the girl I like that my boyfriend just broke up with me."

"I told her it was mutual, like you told me."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't. I mean, the feelings were mutual, but if we're being technical, he kinda..." Calypso sighed. "...broke up with me."

"I'm sorry, Mermista." She could tell Perfuma was.

"All right, all right, I'm not going to be angry right now. I have free period during third, meet me in the Joint Bathroom a little after the beginning so we can continue to talk? I need to chill out."

"Sure," Perfuma sighed gratefully. "I'll just, uh, get to CompSci."

"Ah, Computer Science. Something that has baffled our young heroine for years but she took it so she'd have more in common with her girlfriend. Truly remarkable."

Perfuma flushed and lightly jogged down the hallway, clutching her books to her chest with her long, billowy blue skirt flowing behind her.

Calypso could have gone to History, but she was already failing and hated the class anyway. With nowhere really to go she just walked right into the library, sat down and began reading one of the magazines the librarians out out on the tables. It was a few months old, and Calypso had already read this one, but she didn't really care. She was mostly thinking about She-ra.

Calypso was about as bi as it got, but she kept that hidden from most people. She kept a lot of herself hidden from most people, which might have been why she was so popular. So many other students assumed she must have a dark side underneath the pink highlighter and flower crowns, but really it was just because she liked to keep to herself. Other kids viewed it as "exclusive," Calypso just viewed it as "liking to be left the fuck alone." She and Sea Hawk had been friends since they were kids, so he was one of the few people who she allowed into her bubble. They were so close, people often mistook them for being in a relationship, and one day, Sea Hawk had suggested, since they were such good friends, and people assumed it anyway, why not? It was probably the most casual asking out in the history of ever, and Calypso couldn't think of a reason to say no, so she said yes.

They'd announced it via Calypso posting a cute selfie of the two of them to snapchat with the caption #seamista canon and suddenly everyone was talking about them like they'd gotten together after a huge breakup. That was one of the reasons they didn't work out, once they finally tried dating people revealed that they thought Sea Hawk and Mermista were this on-again, off-again couple. In reality, it was whenever Calypso heard more rumors about the two of them than normal, she'd try and distance herself from him, which would lead people to think they'd broken up. Once _those_ rumors died down, they'd hang out like normal, which caused people to think they were back together again, and thus the serpent consumes its own tail.

The relationship the two of them had was great. In fact, Zack was the first person Calypso came out to, after he came out to her as bi too. They were a great team, they just weren't meant to have anything closer than a friendship. Earlier that day, Sea Hawk had asked her to meet him at the side of the school before first. He then asked if she wanted to break up, which she...well, happily was too strong of a word here, but for lack of a better word, she happily agreed. They still wanted to be friends, but dating each other just wasn't for them. She was glad they saw things eye to eye, otherwise things could have gotten sticky.

After that happened, she texted Perfuma to let her know what had happened. Which led to Perfuma bumping into Glimmer in the hallway and accidentally spilling the beans before running off to apologize to Calypso.

And yeah, that just about covered it.

Calypso continued to flip through the magazine while ignoring the dirty looks she was getting from the librarian for not having a pass to come here-again. What was she gonna do, give Calypso _another_ lunch detention?

The constant lunch detentions, skipping class and smoking would typically be descriptive of a punk, but Mermista felt she more fit the pastel aesthetic, so that's what she went with. Some people would have said pastel punk, and Calypso wouldn't have 100% disagreed with them.

But the punks were really the most popular ones. She-ra, Glimmer and Bow were probably three of the coolest kids in their grade. People must be suckers for leather jackets and rebellion. She-ra was the undefined leader of the trio, and it was one of the things Calypso found most intriguing about her. That, and the fact that she was super cute. Word was that her jet-black hair was dyed and she had a small tattoo. Don't know what of or where, but that was just what people say, who knows if it's true.

Apparently she was gay too, because according to someone (Entrapta) looking through students old facebooks, she had a girlfriend named Jade at her old school. But they were clearly done and over. Fine by Calypso. Maybe she had a chance. With Perfuma blurting out Calypso's new status to Glimmer, who would _definitely_ tell She-ra if not the world. Calypso had never really talked to She-ra, though, so hopefully she could finally work up the courage.

All she needed was a time and place.


End file.
